otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Headline News - September 2007
OVERMIND: End is near Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT07-1 Reported To: INN Reported On: Quaquan Reported At: Fri Sep 07 20:15:09 3007 FOUR CORNERS, QUAQUAN - A small listening post on the outskirts of Four Corners on Quaquan earlier today received a brief transmission that originated from the planet Phyrria.Reportedly a direct transmission from the Overmind itself, the message states: "The end is near. Safety for Taskers throughout the galaxy will be assured. 092266." Penumbra offers ship for evacuation Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT07-2 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Fri Sep 07 20:22:49 3007 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR - Ian Penumbra, owner of the carnival ship Orphic, is offering his vessel as a safe harbor for people wishing to avoid the apparent assault planned by the Phyrrian Overmind."Naturally, I cannot accommodate all individuals or crews throughout the Orion Arm," Penumbra said, "but I will be holding a lottery in the coming days."After the lottery is conducted and those with passage are announced, the Orphic will embark on an undisclosed course to try and avoid detection by any fleet that might be massed by the Phyrrians. RNS prepped for Phyrrian challenge Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT07-3 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Sep 07 20:39:04 3007 GRAND ENAJ, SIVAD - In recent days, the Sivadian Royal Naval Service has been taking ships out of ordinary as noted by the decreased number of ships moored in orbit over Sivad. With the reports of Phyrrian invasion plans moving from the realm of rumor to reality, the Royal Naval Service Reserves have been activated and pressed back into service and preparations to rebuild the wartime fleet are underway according to sources in within the Admiralty House."We feel that evidence has reared that makes such actions prudent and we shan't waste any more time rebuilding the fleet even should the reports of Phyrrian aggression prove false," says Adm. William Cottington, Third Space Lord.One naval reservist was quoted as saying, "If the sic robots wish a fight, they shall have it in spades!" FLASH: New Lunite ship destroyed near Phyrria Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT07-4 Reported To: INN Reported On: Phyrria Reported At: Fri Sep 07 21:38:59 3007 IN PHYRRIAN SPACE - A freighter on a trade run between Deserata and Ungstir picked up a transmission from somewhere in the vicinity of Phyrria.The record, depicting the last moments of the NLM Saviour's Haste, shows the ship's arrival on the verge of Phyrrian space. A second vessel, identified in sensor scans as having Odarite markings, confronted the Saviour's Haste and demanded that the pilot, Jeff Ryan, depart Phyrrian territory at once. Ryan responded by opening fire, destroying the Odarite vessel. He then tried to make a run for the Phyrrian homeworld to fire a probe.Before he could do so, however, five Phyrrian warships launched full attack salvos on the Haste. The ship was destroyed just seconds after a final databurst could be transmitted by the Haste's artificial intelligence system. Overmind may accelerate attack plans Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT07-5 Reported To: INN Reported On: Quaquan Reported At: Fri Sep 07 21:47:28 3007 FOUR CORNERS, QUAQUAN - Aggression by the New Lunite starship Saviour's Haste now has the Phyrrian Overmind considering the possibility of immediate hostilities against the Orion Arm worlds.In a longer message received by a listening post on Quaquan, the Overmind stated: "The sentient organic aboard the vessel from New Luna fired the first shot. We have previously extended the courtesy of providing a date for our intended initiation of galactic cleansing. If further intrusions occur in Phyrrian space, we will set aside courtesy and opt instead for expediency."The transmission then ended in static. Trade minister decries attack Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT07-6 Reported To: INN Reported On: Odari Reported At: Fri Sep 07 21:53:14 3007 IKIKIR, ODARI - Zrt'kfr, the Odarite trade minister, tonight condemned the destruction of an Odarite vessel by the Saviour's Haste - a ship flying under the New Luna flag.In a written statement submitted to the Interstellar News Network, Zrt'kfr wrote: "The Odarite ship made no aggressive moves against the New Lunite vessel. The pilot merely asked that the Saviour's Haste depart Phyrrian space. Unprovoked, the Haste opened fire and destroyed our ship. This act of hostility against the Odari sovereign government and the Odarite Merchants Guild cannot go unanswered. We demand immediate restitution from New Luna's government." Il'stagonians Withdraw From Tomin Kora And Close Embassy On Sivad Posted By: Keller Article: SEPT07-7 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Sep 07 22:07:26 3007 Enaj, Sivad. After the announcements from the overmind earlier today, the newly encountered race of the Il'stagonians are reported to have withdrawn their scout ships from Tomin Kora and immediately shut down the temporary Embassy that they had opened on Sivad. "We have no desire to colonize any system in such a galaxy, if we are going to have to worry about extermination through a group of homicidal machines going on a rampage through this section of the universe," said Iz'nilka. "So we have been instructed to withdraw from the Orion Arm immediately and continue our exploration in another galaxy. We do wish you the best in the dark days that lay ahead of you all." Iz'nilka also commented that they, they Il'stagonians, "Were disappointed that no Demarians were available to join them at the time of departure." Anti-Watcher Sentiment On The Rise! Posted By: Keller Article: SEPT07-8 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Fri Sep 07 23:07:50 3007 Not even a day after Jeff Ryan, head of the infamous Watchers and New Lunite General, died while inciting the Phyrrians and Ordites, protest groups and militants throughout the Orion Arm are banding together to face what they deem a more dangerous threat than the Phyrrians -The Watchers. In Jasper Point, New Luna, protesters are taking to the streets, burning pictures of their recently deceased Militia General. Though, the anger has not been directed at the New Luna Militia, yet. However, on Luna, things are different. The man once seen as a hero to some Lunites, has become vilified. Mobs have taken to the streets in Lovell, clashing with suspected Watcher sympathizers and Solar Republic forces. This isn't just happening upon New Luna and Luna; On all planets throughout the Orion Arm are going through this same wave of anger, crying out for their governments to actively "hunt down and purge this apparent threat". Spokespeople for the mobs are all claiming the same; Claiming that Jeff Ryan and the Watchers have doomed every organic life form within the Orion Arm to certain death. There are even rumors that even suggest that an unnamed businessman, from Ungstir, is offering 125,000 Ruble reward per confirmed Watcher or former Watcher, brought in, alive or dead. What their fates will be, if they're brought in alive, is unknown. Calabratrarios hired for evacuation Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT07-9 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Sat Sep 08 14:42:51 3007 ABOARD THE ISS ORPHIC, NEAR UNGSTIR - Space cab driver Buteo Calabratrarios has been hired to ferry passengers aboard the carnival ship ISS Orphic before the planned evacuation in advance of the Phyrrian war fleet.Lottery winners who do not have their own vessels and need transport aboard the Orphic must contact Calabratrarios to secure passage to what will likely become a lifeboat fleeing the attack.Penumbra is expected to announce the lottery process this weekend. Governor Defends Actions Posted By: Wik'ikik Article: SEPT07-10 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Sat Sep 08 16:48:45 3007 GREENVILLE, NEW LUNA - Governor Eldridge Seale today defended the actions of the late Brigadier General Jeff Ryan against the recent attack by Trade Minister Zrt'kfr. In a penned letter to INN, Seale wrote: "There are times in life that one must make a sacrifice for the greater good. There are too few people in the Orion Arm with enough backbone to sacrifice theirselves for said good, and Jeff Ryan was one of those people, sacrificing his own life so that the Orion Arm and OATO might shake their perpetual, dooming incompetancy and truly understand the threat we face. New Luna has been preparing for this onslaught for many months, so Brigadier General Ryan was not sacrificing himself for our sake. He was sacrificing himself for every one of you. "But the lingering question is, how were the Odarites able to be in the Tasker System without themselves being destroyed, and why didn't they relay information about the Phyrrians' fleet to the Orion Arm? How many months has this been going on? How many lives will we lose because of this lack of information-sharing? I dare to say, it will be hundreds, if not thousands of times more than the Odarites lost yesterday. So I respectfully say to the Trade Minister: How are you going to repay the Orion Arm for the lives it will inevitably lose? As the bard Robert Waters once said, 'Did you exchange a walk on part in the war for a lead role in a cage?'" Purple Sky Productions To Release Another Collectable? Posted By: Keller Article: SEPT07-11 Reported To: INN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Sun Sep 09 02:08:19 3007 Not even a week after the infamous Jeff Ryan's death in Phyrrian space, and rumours abound that Purple Sky productions; the company that was responsible for making the unofficial 'Demarian Stole My Specialist Baby' bobble heads and merchandise, is planning a Jeff Ryan action figure with an accompanying NLM Saviour's Haste. Mister Talaya said that the Jeff Ryan action figure, with accompanying NLM Saviour's Haste, "could be dismantled at the user's wish by pressing a button on either one of the figures, that will cause them pop apart into several different pieces. If the Jeff Ryan action figure is placed inside the NLM Saviour's Haste and the Haste's button is pressed. Then both Jeff Ryan and the Haste pop apart." At the moment, it is not known if Purple Sky Productions is planning to release a Odarite vessel that will able to be dismantled in the same manner as Jeff Ryan's. Orphic lottery details revealed Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT07-12 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Sun Sep 09 15:15:50 3007 ABOARD THE ORPHIC, NEAR UNGSTIR - Those wishing to gain passage aboard the ISS Orphic must submit names and background data to the carnival ship's owner, Ian Penumbra.The ship can carry perhaps as many as 5,000 people. However, Penumbra will only be issuing 4,000 tickets to for people to live aboard the Orphic. He will allow as many people with their own starships to accompany the Orphic as part of a collective fleet as wish to do so."I know it's not a lot of people," Penumbra told INN. "I wish we could take tens of thousands, like Sanctuary, but we just don't have that kind of capacity."OOC: Post an +str if you want to receive a lottery number. Any player wanting to go on the Orphic should do this. If you've got your own ship, you don't HAVE to do the lottery, but if you intend to dock your ship on the Orphic and RP living there most of the time, you should get a ticket. Odarite killed after murdering human Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT07-13 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Sun Sep 09 21:15:24 3007 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR - An unidentified Odarite decapitated a human businessman in an infomatrix cafe on Ungstir tonight. He was killed moments later after fleeing into a utility corridor with his humanoid female accomplice.Details of the incident remain sketchy, but the dead human businessman has been identified as Horace Montague, of New Luna, survived by a wife, two sons, and a daughter.The female accomplice, whose identity is unknown at this hour, remains in critical condition in the Ungstir health clinic in Resilience. Merchant guild reports hacking attempt Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT07-14 Reported To: INN Reported On: Odari Reported At: Sun Sep 09 21:22:43 3007 IKIKIR, ODARI - Trade Minister Zrt'kfr of Odari told INN that someone using the infomatrix cafe where a human businessman was murdered tried to hack into the computers of the Odarite Merchants Guild.In a written statement, Zrt'kfr said: "We believe it is highly probable that the Odarite and his female accomplice were attempting to gain access to sensitive guild records. The female may not have been familiar with our language and could have paid him for translation services. It is possible the businessman, Horace Montague, simply happened upon their scheme and they decided to eliminate him."The minister went on to say that the merchants guild regrets the spilling of innocent blood and that security for the guild computer systems is already ramped up in the aftermath of the hacking attempt. Accomplice identified! Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT07-15 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Sun Sep 09 21:31:48 3007 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR - The humanoid female thought to be the accomplice of an Odarite who murdered New Lunite businessman Horace Montague has now been identified: Kittianna Trevelyan.A Sivadian technical wiz of no meager repute, Trevelyan has had ties to the Gray Horse and other notable crews associated with Ungstir.Armen Shalov, proprietor of the infomatrix cafe where the crimes took place, confirmed that he saw Trevelyan and the Odarite working at a terminal in his facility shortly before Montague happened upon them. The Odarite then decapitated Montague before Trevelyan led the escape attempt through a utility corridor.Trevelyan was critically injured when the Odarite was shot to death in that corridor. It is expected that she will answer for the businessman's murder assuming she survives her wounds. Trevelyan regains consciousness Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT07-16 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Mon Sep 10 20:41:28 3007 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR - Kittianna Trevelyan, reported accomplice of an Odarite who murdered a New Lunite businessman on Ungstir, has regained consciousness.Health clinic officials in Resilience say she is still badly injured and won't be able to survive without the aid of machines for days to come, but she is communicative.Limited visitation by friends and family will be allowed after authorities have questioned Treveltan about the murder. Militia recommends no charges for Trevelyan in murder case Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT07-17 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Mon Sep 10 22:38:17 3007 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR - The Ungstir Militia has recommended against murder accomplice charges for Sivadian citizen Kittiana Trevelyan.The Ungstir Citizens Committee is expected to take the matter under advisement within the next 72 hours, but it is rare for the committee to set aside recommendations of the militia in cases like this.A spokesman for the committee said that questioning of Trevelyan confirmed that she was not an accomplice but a victim. The Odarite, identified as Akk'kkrk'krik, allegedly kidnapped the computer technology specialist so that he could use her skills to break into the network of the Odarite Merchants Guild. When businessman Horace Montague happened onto the scene, the Odarite killed him and Trevelyan fled into an access corridor.Some time later, Trevelyan and the Odarite shot at each other with flechette pistols. The Odarite was killed; the hacker was critically injured.She remains in the health clinic in Resilience under protective custody but is now allowed visitors from friends and family. Hikers report possible crash Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT07-18 Reported To: INN Reported On: Demaria Reported At: Thu Sep 13 19:37:32 3007 NEAR OLD ALHIRA, DEMARIA - Boise Coyle, who was walking with a group of hikers near the ruins of old Alhira in the Sand Mother Desert, says he's pretty sure a ship crashed somewhere near the ruined city."We had left the city earlier and stopped to camp for the night," Coyle said. "In the early morning hours, we saw a light in the sky, falling. It hit ground off in the distance, back toward the city. No idea if it was just a meteor or a ship or what, but it was burning, whatever it was."Scientists in the Stubtooth Observatory say they were tracking no meteor activity overnight. Faux destroyed over Demaria Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT07-19 Reported To: INN Reported On: Demaria Reported At: Thu Sep 13 21:48:29 3007 NEAR DEMARIA - Today the space station know as the Junkyard normally found in Tomin Kora space jumped into Demarian space and Don Giuseppe Marcuccilli a reported crime boss on Tee Kay in command of the station demanded the Faux and her crew. After some time threatening the Silent Claw fleet, Junkyard did eventual back off allowing the Faux to lift off. Words were passed between the two and Marcucilli opened fire once the Faux refused to lower its shields. The Faux was damaged and fellow into the atmosphere of Demaria. The Demarian Militia has yet to issue a statement other than to say they were tracking the ship as it started its descent and is now sending out search teams looking for the wreck and possible survivors.Dokcha Stareyes Sharpears, Demarian Militia Correspondent Sandwalker urges no-confidence Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT07-20 Reported To: INN Reported On: Demaria Reported At: Fri Sep 14 19:12:29 3007 NEW ALHIRA, DEMARIA - In response to the deadly incident in Demarian space the leader of the opposition, Senator Twinstripes Sandwalker, has introduced a motion of no-confidence in the Longvision Government. "For what purpose did the people of Demaria elect this government if not to protect it?" Sandwalker asked in a speech before the Senate today. "The utter failure of the militia to offer even a cursory resistance to the Tomin Kora pirates raises serious question about the ability of this government to provide for our defense." Though the motion is expected by most analysts and Senators to fail, Sandwalker was adamant about forcing a confrontation in order to shake-up Longvision's government."This President has appointed a Battleclaw who will not fight, and has failed to exercise any leadership with regards to the impending 92206 crisis. I have no sympathy for the Faux or her crew, but I am a Demarian, and the proud Demarian people who I have devoted my life to would never allow mere *pirates* to create chaos in our midst and extort our militia into delivering up *any* vessel docked peacefully in our ports. We are all shamed by the actions of this government and its officers, and it is time for them to account for their failure." As is customary when the leader of the opposition speaks Sandwalker immediately left the chambers to great uproar.-Senate News Service, Dapperfur Newschaser. FLASH: Power grids shut down on Waldheim Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT07-21 Reported To: INN Reported On: Waldheim Reported At: Fri Sep 14 20:09:14 3007 NEW BERLIN, WALDHEIM - The entire planet of Waldheim appears to be without power tonight as generator plants shut down simultaneously, leaving cities in pitch blackness, disabling traffic control devices, killing communications, and crippling transit services such as spaceports and planetside rail lines. Hospitals are limited to the most rudimentary fossil fuel generators to keep patients on life support or keep lights going in surgical suites. The outage is currently under investigation by Waldheimer authorities. FLASH: NO CONTACT WITH LUNA! Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT07-22 Reported To: INN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Fri Sep 14 21:39:12 3007 IN LUNAR ORBIT, SOL SYSTEM - All communication has been lost with Luna, the Earth satellite that is home to 4-million citizens of the Solar Republic. Ships in orbit are receiving no response to hails to planetside spaceports. All lights normally visible from space have gone dark. And at least one merchant freighter reports that sensor scans indicated massive venting of oxygen from all of Luna's habitat domes. Antimone Activates Reserves Commandeers Civilian Ships Posted By: Keller Article: SEPT07-23 Reported To: INN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Fri Sep 14 21:55:58 3007 New Valsho, Antimone. The Government of Antimone has recently ordered up its reserves, which consists of around four thousand military personnel of varying levels of training. It has also been revealed that all ships bearing an Antimone Civilian registry have also been called into active military service. It is believed that this has occured, because of the approaching date of the 22nd of September. The alleged date that the Phyrrian Invasion will commence. It is rumoured that the Government will address the Population of Antimone in a few hours time. Ellesmere confirms the worst Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT07-24 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Sep 14 22:04:17 3007 YNOS, SIVAD - First Consul Darian Ellesmere, leader of the Solar Republic, told reporters tonight that the entire population of Luna appears to have been killed in what most likely was a sneak attack by the Phyrrians.Ellesmere, on Sivad to meet with other interstellar delegates to discuss strategic options for dealing with the Phyrrian threat, was being rushed back to his private shuttle but agreed to speak with journalists during the hoverlimo ride to the Independence Dome."Initial reports suggest that all the domes vented their atmospheres simultaneously, preventing anyone from spreading word of the attack as it happened," Ellesmere said. "I want the people of the Solar Republic to know that we will avenge the lives lost on Luna today. I have committed the Vanguard to assist in any combined military fleet action against the Phyrrians." Orphic flees Ungstir! Refugees abandoned! Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT07-25 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Sat Sep 15 10:13:40 3007 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR - Upon learning that millions of lives had been snuffed out on Luna by a Phyrrian sneak attack, Ian Penumbra apparently reconsidered his options.The ISS Orphic jumped out of the Perseverance System with only one response to the many hails from refugees waiting to learn whether they'd win the lottery: "I can't be responsible for this."The carnival ship, which would have been a lifeboat against the impending galaxywide invasion by the Phyrrians, has departed for an unknown destination. FLASH: Widespread blackouts on New Luna Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT07-26 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Sat Sep 15 12:04:17 3007 GREENVILLE, NEW LUNA - Power stations, computers, and many other electronic devices ceased functioning on New Luna this morning.Only fossil fuel-powered generators continue to function at this hour.Ships planetside at the time of the blackout are also disabled. Trade minister found dead in gorge Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT07-27 Reported To: INN Reported On: Odari Reported At: Sat Sep 15 15:56:26 3007 IKIKIR, ODARI - Zrt'kfr, the Odarite trade minister, died after plunging hundreds of feet to the bottom of Dealbreaker Gorge.He was found with a PDA clutched in his claws. Although badly damaged, data retrieved from the PDA included a note - with today's date - that read:"SOFTSOIL implemented. Final phase. Azt'kr interstellar mission complete. I think I am done. Really done."Security cameras near an overlook show that Zrt'kfr scrambled over a railing and jumped into the gorge about 10 minutes after news spread through the galaxy about the mass-extermination of life on Luna. Nanite shutdown thwarted Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT07-28 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Sun Sep 16 14:43:44 3007 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR - The Ungstir Citizens Committee reports the successful stoppage of a Phyrrian sneak attack that would have rendered the great rock of Resilience powerless and left it without life support."We had considered the use of an electromagnetic pulse device," committee member Zveghny Argoz told INN. "However, this would have impacted negatively on the very equipment we sought to protect."So what was the secret weapon?"Once we detected the presence of the nanites, a young man named Kip Caspar, a shining example of the Ungstiri Militia, um, how does one put this," Argoz said. "This Kip Caspar, you see, he made them just...stop." Navy evacuates Sivadian admiralty Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT07-29 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Sep 18 18:09:44 3007 GRAND ENAJ, SIVAD - For several days, the citizens of Enaj have reported an increase in traffic from the Admiralty's landing pad and rumors have been flying that top military officials have been leaving the planet surface. Today, insiders within Admiralty House have confirmed that the Space Lords and their staff have been evacuated in the wake of recent power failures and communication losses on New Luna and Waldheim. "If Sivad should fall to the troubles of Waldheim, it has been decided it is best that the high command be in space," said an Admiralty House insider on condition of anonymity. Their current locations have remained classified./Clarence Watson, Sivadian Broadcast Service/ New Luna Founder Dies Posted By: Wik'ikik Article: SEPT07-30 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Wed Sep 19 06:54:09 3007 DEEPCREST ISLAND , NEW LUNA - Late Sunday night, the founder of New Luna, Captain Russell T. Plaindid, passed away when the medical monitoring devices keeping him alive malfunctioned in the wake of the nanite infestation. He was 351. Plaindid founded the planet of Freedom, which would later become New Luna, as an attempt by Earth to prevent the possible destruction of their race by the Kretonians. He and his crew were severely genetically modified, and sent from Earth onboard the Seldom Trouble to find a terra-compatible planet to settle on, and discovered the planet in 2718. 289 years from that day, Plaindid was still living within a hundred yards of the wreckage of the Seldom Trouble up until his death, shrugging off repeated requests towards public office. A 21-gun salute by Hancock Station will be done later tonight. Chaos on the Station? Posted By: Wik'ikik Article: SEPT07-31 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Wed Sep 19 07:00:49 3007 HANCOCK STATION, NEW LUNA ORBIT - Word is coming out of the New Luna Militia that one soldier is dead and another wounded in what some are calling a training exercise gone horribly wrong, and others are calling cold-blooded murder within the ranks. Corporal Benjamin Carter Jr., son of New Luna Councilman Ben Carter of Pitchton, died of a blood clot on Tuesday morning stemming from two pulse shots to the knee by an unknown assailant within the station's Medbay, sources within the NLM say. Corporal Angelo Camisaroja lies in fair condition within the Medbay, allegedly from the same event. Sources close to the investigation say that an officer in the NLM and a civilian Vollistan, both seemingly stunned, were removed from the Medbay following the incident. Neither the Vollistan nor the officer has been charged at the time of print.The younger Carter, a father of four, stood to inherit over six million rayden upon the death of his notoriously frail father, and some are pointing to the tense familial relations within the Carter family as a possible motive for the attack. Councilman Carter has called for a full investigation of the incident despite the state of war, vowing that no matter what, he will "...personally see (his) son's killer to justice." Faux Crew Recovered Posted By: Keller Article: SEPT07-32 Reported To: INN Reported On: demaria Reported At: Thu Sep 20 07:01:12 3007 New Alhira: Demaria Today it was announced that the survivors of the Faux have been found. Miraculously all persons onboard the ship survived the crash and are currently being treated at the Medical Center in New Alhira for various injuries. Rumors that Kaptian Ace that have been circulating the past few days turn out be false as she is very much alive. When asked to comment on the crash she instead decided to issues a statement regarding Senator Twinstripe Sandwalker's comments. "No sympathy for the Faux and her crew. Do not want her sympathy, but have grown weary of the lack of gratitude for my crew. When none would move against Savant, they risked their lives to save the Orion Arm and were spat upon for it. When Demaria was helpless to rescue their own, the Faux went to Tomin Kora and risked the wrath of bastards like Marcuccilli to rescue innocent people from torture and death and to bring a Demarian noble home where he belongs. And when Marcuccilli and Kapitan Morgan brought the Junkyard here, we sacrificed everything we had; our ship, our home, and almost our lives to safeguard New Alhira...my crew does not want sympathy, but they deserve honor and consideration for their sacrifice and that includes the three Demarians who were on board. Three of your own people and still they spit." The crew is in good spirits and await their release and the possible pursuit of further adventures across the galaxy. Dokcha Stareyes Sharpear, Demarian Militia Correspondent. FLASH: ORPHIC DESTROYED AFTER RETURN TO UNGSTIR! Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT07-33 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Sat Sep 22 18:30:22 3007 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR - This just in: The carnival ship Orphic returned to Ungstir this evening just long enough to drop off several passengers. As it left Resilience, however, a Phyrrian war fleet arrived and opened fire. The Orphic was destroyed. More as the story develops. Phyrrian fleet turned back at Ungstir! Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT07-34 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Sat Sep 22 20:54:15 3007 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR - The first open warfare by the Decimator Fleet occurred tonight at Ungstir.Thirty-six Phyrrian warships arrived, destroyed the carnival ship Orphic, and then launched sapper bots to try and disable Ungstir's life support systems. Matrose Kip Caspar of the Ungstiri Militia managed not only to neutralize the sappers, but also to make 12 of the warships vanish, using abilities that at this hour are being attributed to some kind of Kamir influence.The remaining 24 Phyrrian ships jumped away from Ungstir, but are expected to return after the Overmind has regrouped and come up with a new strategy.Caspar, meanwhile, collapsed from exhaustion and then nearly tore Ungstir apart as he lost control of his powers. He was sedated and then taken offworld.All denizens of Ungstir are advised to evacuate to other worlds as soon as possible. FLASH: UNGSTIR DESTROYED! Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT07-35 Reported To: INN Reported On: Quaquan Reported At: Sun Sep 23 12:26:17 3007 FOUR CORNERS, QUAQUAN - The chunk of rock known as Ungstir was blown into dust this morning.Twelve ships of the Phyrrian Decimator fleet returned after they were turned back by the Kamir powers of an Ungstiri Militia soldier named Kip Caspar. Caspar, who was taken to Nocturn after that, managed to buy time for most inhabitants of Ungstir to evacuate before the Phyrrians came back to finish the job that was started ages ago by the Nall and Kretonians.It is unknown at this hour how many Ungstiri remained on the Rock to defend it in the final minutes. FLASH: NEW LUNA ATTACKED! Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT07-36 Reported To: INN Reported On: Quaquan Reported At: Sun Sep 23 19:18:35 3007 FOUR CORNERS, QUAQUAN - Word from sources near New Luna indicates that six large ships of the Phyrrian Decimator Fleet attacked that world this evening. All communication has been lost with cities planetside. No word on casualties or damage estimates at this hour. Phyrrian carrier destroyed! Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT07-37 Reported To: INN Reported On: Quaquan Reported At: Sun Sep 23 22:16:23 3007 RADIO FREE ORION - A crackly broadcast received on numerous frequencies in a voice that may be male or female (it's hard to tell, what with the strange electronic alteration filter it uses):"Allied fleet - RNS, NLM, Vanguard, Demarian - engaged Phyrrian carrier in space near New Luna. One NLM ship and one Vanguard ship disabled but reparable. Phyrrian carrier, fighters, sappers, and all other assets still aboard carrier - destroyed." New Alhira abandoned Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT07-38 Reported To: INN Reported On: Demaria Reported At: Fri Sep 28 12:31:51 3007 MOONSTALKER STATION, OVER DEMARIA - The New Alhira spaceport closed down today as the Militia removed its temporary flight controllers to Moonstalker Station.This move completes the shutdown of the entire colony which is now believed to be abandoned. The evacuation which began on September 21st is believed to have been completed some time over the weekend. It is not known at this time where New Alhira's ten thousand some inhabitants have fled to as requests for clarification from the Longvision government have gone unanswered. One militia aide, commenting on conditions of anonymity, speculated that the Demarian world of Pansheera beyond the Nexus was one possibility that the government had been considering. If this is the case then the Phyrrians have already achieved their goal here on Demaria, bringing the sentient organic felinoids further towards the brink of extinction in the Orion Arm.For now militia officials say that all traffic in the Demar system will be managed from Moonstalker and a militia presence will remain to prevent looting in the deserted colony. - INN Wire Service PHYRRIANS INVADE WALDHEIM! Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT07-39 Reported To: INN Reported On: Waldheim Reported At: Sun Sep 30 23:45:20 3007 NEW BERLIN, WALDHEIM - Two dozen Phyrrian warships of the Decimator Fleet swarmed into Waldheim's territory this evening, launching attacks with infantry bots, tank bots, and automated fighters.Thousands are feared dead in the first hours of the siege. Category:News